


my breath, your laughter

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Victor POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: victor makes yuuri laugh during an... intimate moment





	my breath, your laughter

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/GEAROUS/status/902465789265027072) beautiful piece by @[gearous](https://twitter.com/GEAROUS)

he places kisses, soft, fluttery, down yuuri’s neck, down his heaving chest, fingers trailing light, random patterns up and down his sides, and breath ghosting against warm, shivering skin.

he’s… he’s a bit nervous.

the tension in the room is thick, the only sounds those of their breathing and the rustling of the sheets, and victor is trying very hard not to let yuuri know how much he feels like he might buzz right out of his skin right now.

it’s just. yuuri is so precious to him, so dear, and victor wants to make this, this first night, this first experience between them (maybe the first for yuuri, but he’s been surprisingly tight lipped about the subject and victor doesn’t want to assume. mostly because it does weird things to his head and to his heart), he wants to make it, if not _special_ , at least good. as good as it can be, as amazing as it can, as it _should_ be. yuuri deserves that, at least.

he’s halfway down yuuri’s chest when he lets out a chaft-choked giggle.

curious, victor looks up at his lover’s face, his hair dragging a bit with his movement, and yuuri lets out another snort.

‘what is it, yuuri?’ he asks, head tilting quizzically to the side. yuuri giggles some more, takes a deep breath, and opens his mouth.

‘ticklish,’ is all that he manages to get out between gasps, leaving victor to blink at him, surprised. somehow, even after so many month spent together, victor had not know this small detail about yuuri.

a small, mischievous grin starts unfurling on his lips. before yuuri realizes the type of ammunition he’s just given victor, the older man is upon him, lips and breath and fingers and wild, ruffled hair, tickling him mercilessly.

yuuri lets out a whoop of laughter, helpless, and victor follows, unable to help himself. the earlier tension has broken entirely, unequivocally, and now there’s just breathless, giddy joy.

‘stop it!’ yuuri tries, gripping one of victor’s hands, threading his fingers through victor’s hair to try and hold him still. ‘vic- victor, please, stop tickling me! sto-‘

a surprised gasp cuts him off, and then a keening whine escapes his throat when victor presses his mouth to one of his nipples and sucks sharply.

‘n-no fair,’ he breathes, pulling on a handful of victor’s hair, ‘victor, no fair, oh…’, but victor only grins and goes back to his ministrations, emboldened. he’s just realized just how much he loves yuuri writhing and squirming underneath him.

he proceeds to make yuuri do just that, writhe and squirm, and gasp and whine, too, for the rest of the night.


End file.
